Dune
Dune is a 1984 American science fiction film based on Frank Herbert's 1965 novel of the same name. It was directed by David Lynch, or Alan Smithee depending on which version you are watching. The film stars Kyle MacLachlan and a large ensemble cast featuring Sting, Max von Sydow, and Patrick Stewart among others. The film depicts a young man of noble birth who fulfuls his destiny as the "Kwizatz Haderach" the savior and leader of the Fremen people on the desert planet of Arakkis. Ronin Fox Trax released their riff of the film in August of 2010 and is available through iRiffs and Gumroad. The script for the riff was written by James Cruise and RVR II, a prominant member of the Rifftrax Forum who petitioned for years to see a Rifftrax of Dune before writing his own script and reaching out to iRiff troupes to have it made. James wrote a pass at the script himself and edited it together with RVR's script before recording. Internet personalities Noah "Spoony" Antwiler and Lindsay "The Nostalgia Chick" Ellis have also released their own riff, as well as the group Some Guy Riffs. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' It is the distant future, and the known universe is ruled by Padisha Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV (No known relation to professional wrestler Steve Corrino). The most important thing ever is the spice melange, which does whatever sci-fi strange thing the plot will require, including giving mutated creatures called Guild Navigators the ability to fold space, making long distance space travel possible. The Guild and the Emperor conspire together to destroy the House Atreides, a popular noble family that is suspected of creating weapons called Weirding Modules that could threaten the Emperor. The plan involves putting the Atreides in charge of the planet Arrakis, a.k.a. Dune, which is the only place in the universe that produces the spice. Once in place, the Atreides are going to be attacked by long-time rivals from the House Harkonnen. The Guild warns that they must make sure to kill Paul Atreides, the son of the Duke Leto, due to visions that reveal Paul to be the eventual protagonist. The Bene Gesserit sisterhood, a bunch of creepy space-witches that wish they had the looks of the Bellarians, also see great things for Paul, and the Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam tests him with a box full of burning. On the planet Giedi Prime, Baron Vladimir Harkonnen tells his house about the planned attack on Arakkis, including the fact that he has a traitor under his control in the House Atreides. His nephews Glossu Rabban and Feyd-Rautha smirk at him. The Atreides leave planet Caladan and take control of Arrakis and try and gain good relations with the native Fremen, but are quickly attacked and almost wiped out by the Harkonnen. Dr. Wellington Yueh is revealed as the traitor, after the Harkonnin had threatened his family. He tries to help Duke Leto assasinate Baron Harkonnen using a poison gas tooth, but it fails and the poison only makes the Baron look slightly uglier. Leto's concubine Lady Jessica and his son Paul escape into the desert, and are taken in by the Fremin. Through a lot of introspection, montages, and druggy spice-trips Paul is named Muad'Dib, and the Kwizatz Haderach and several other names, all leading to him being the spiritual leader of the Fremin. He teaches the Fremin to use Weirding Modules and drinks the Water of Life. Over two years he starts leading attacks against the Harkonnin, disrupting the production of spice. He also learns that the Water of Life can destroy the spice. The Emperor arrives on Arakkis like a pimp with a giant army ready to take control again. Paul defeats the army like an even bigger pimp by riding giant sandworms up to the capitol. Paul's sister, Alia kills Baron Harkonnin. Paul walks into the capitol and takes the Emperor's power away like its nothing. He then fights Feyd-Rautha in a duel to the death. Finally he causes rain to fall on Arrakis. End Cast and Crew *Kyle MacLachlan as Paul Atreides *Francesca Annis as Lady Jessica *Kenneth McMillan as Baron Vladimir Harkonnin *Sting as Feyd-Rautha *Everett McGill as Stilgar *Sean Young as Chani *Jürgen Prochnow as Duke Leto Atreides *José Ferrer as Padishah Emperor Shaddam IV *Paul Smith as the Beast Rabban *Patrick Stewart as Gurney Halleck *Dean Stockwell as Dr. Wellington Yueh *Freddie Jones as Thufir Hawat *Brad Dourif as Piter De Vries *Max von Sydow as Dr. Kynes *Sian Phillips as Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam *Virginia Madsen as Princess Irulan *Leonardo Cimino as the Baron's Doctor *Linda Hunt as the Shadout Mapes *Richard Jordan as Duncan Idaho *Silvana Mangano as Reverend Mother Ramallo *Jack Nance as Captain Iakin Nefud *Alicia Roanne Witt as Alia Atreides *Honorato Magalone as Otheym *Judd Omen as Jamis *Molly Wryn as Harah, Jamis' wife *David Lynch (uncredited) as Spice worker Quotes * Notes *This riff marks the debut of Nigel as the official sync voice of Ronin Fox Trax, as the voice of Shadow was no longer available. *The riff is made using the original 137 minute theatrical cut of the film, and will not sync with any extended cut. *The script for the riff was originally written by RiffTrax Forum member RVR II and revised, edited and added to by James Cruise for Ronin Fox Trax. External Links *Dune on Rifftrax. *Dune on Gumroad *Dune on Amazon. Category:Ronin Fox Trax Category:IRiffs Category:Dune